(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body assemble system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle body assemble system undergoing a vehicle body build-up process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, after being manufactured through various press apparatuses, the panels are transmitted to a vehicle body factory during a first stage of vehicle manufacturing process. The panels are assembled with each other so as to form a vehicle body referred to as a body in white (B.I.W) shape.
A vehicle body is typically made up of a floor panel supporting a driving portion such as an engine and a driving axle and a seat, two side panels forming side portions of the vehicle body, a roof panel forming an upper portion of the vehicle body, a plurality of roof rails, a cowl panel, a back panel, package tray and so on.
The vehicle body is assembled by the elements in vehicle body build-up process (it is also called as a main buck process). In the vehicle body build-up process, the floor panel is assembled with the back panel, and then the panels, the roof panel, the roof rail, the cowl panel and package tray are assembled by welding through a vehicle body assemble system.
The vehicle body assemble system clamps a side panel through a side hanger and a side gate and sets on a floor panel, sets a roof panel, a roof rail, a cowl panel and package trays on the side panel and then welds each elements using a welding robot.
However, in a conventional art, the side gate is provided with units for clamping the side panel, welding guns for connecting the side panel with the roof panel and the side panel with the floor panel. And thus size of a jig base requires a significant number of components, and thus the size and weight of the side gate must be increased as a result. Therefore, in a conventional art, the time required to set up the equipment is extenuated, welding characteristics are deteriorated and investment costs are increased as a result.
Also, in a conventional art, since the weight of the side gate is quite heavy, and the side gate is fixed to four different surfaces of a main rotary buck. Therefore, no more than 4 different models of vehicles may be assembled using the conventional equipment
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.